


Long Weekend

by Mandakatt



Series: Crossovers and Fusions [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Gladio and V do not like to see you stressed out, but they both know it's a common way of things lately.To help you relieve some of that stress, they've decided a weekend away at the cabin is what is needed.You just wish the long weekend could last forever.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/V (Devil May Cry), Gladiolus Amicitia/V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Crossovers and Fusions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akurei269](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akurei269/gifts).



“This is nice…” 

Gladio gently turns his head to look down at you with a gentle smile on his features. He’d known you’d been stressed out a lot recently, and he figured what better way to help comfort you than to bring you up to the cabin where you could simply forget about the rest of the world for a while. Seeing that content look on your face caused his heart to flutter in his chest as he gently rested the book he had in his hand down on his thigh and brought his arm up to bring it around your shoulders to gently pull you just a bit closer to his side. 

“I’m glad you think so Babe. Feeling any better?”

“A little,” you said with a smile as you looked up at him as you started to gently trace the eagle head of his tattoo along his chest, only to have that smile turn into a huge teasing grin as you felt his muscle jump and twitch gently at your touch. “Ticklish?”

“Not really no,” Gladio grinned as he brought his head down enough to kiss the top of your own. “But you know what your touch  _ does _ to me Babe, I can’t help it.” 

With a laugh you heard a soft huff coming from the kitchen. “While I understand that we have come to this place to rest, and recharge, I would suggest that maybe you allow yourself to get handsy  _ after _ dinner?”

Gladio laughed softly as he lifted his head, looking at the rather mysterious man in front of you both. He let his eyes trail over the tattoos that adorned his torso and his arms, before lifting his eyes to meet his, and he gave him a rather teasing smirk. “Says the man that decides he’s going to make her dinner without a shirt on.”

V huffed out a little laugh at that. “I know that it is not just  _ her _ that appreciates the artwork that trails over my skin...as you have told me many times as your touch has danced, feather light across it. I figured I would simply get that which distracted you both from it out of the way.”

Snorting out a soft laugh you gently got up from your spot next to Gladio to move over to V to gently take his hand in yours, though you were a little surprised that he didn’t have something that he always had with him. 

“V? Where is your cane?”

“I am alright without it for the moment, I promise you.” he smiled gently as he stepped close enough to gently press a kiss to your forehead. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I am.” V reassured you gently, his hand lifting to gently brush your hair back from your face. “I promise you Little Sparrow, I will not push myself too far.”

“You’d better not,” Gladio rumbled with a huff as he snapped his book shut and got up from his place on the couch to move closer to the two of you. He gently wrapped one around you, while the other lifted to simply let his fingers trail along some of the tattoo’s on V’s shoulder. “You know she doesn’t like it when you do.”

V laughed softly. “It would seem that she is not the only one. Am I correct in this assumption, my darling Eagle?”

Gladio snorted out a soft laugh before giving V a rather charming smile. “Yep. Though don’t think that I won’t carry you everywhere anyway.”

“I will keep this in mind,” V smiled back to him before leaning toward you to gently press a kiss to your forehead. “I am glad to hear that you are feeling better, Little Sparrow. But I do hope you will tell us if there is something else that we may be able to do for you, to make it better?’

With a teasing smirk of your own you tilted your head. “Oh, there will be plenty that you can do for me. Later. After dinner,” and when V simply lifted a brow you grinned. “I mean, you did say that  _ he _ had to wait till after dinner to get handsy. I suppose that means that I should do so too.”

Gladio laughed. “She did get you there.”

“So it would seem, come then,” V smiled again, gently taking your hand in his as he pulled you back to the small dining room attached to the kitchen to guide you to a seat around the small dining table. “Let us get dinner started then so you can be as handsy with us both, for as long as you like.”

“Six, I like the way you think…” Gladio rumbled softly before he started to laugh at the blush that had risen to your cheeks.

Huffing out a soft laugh at them both, you tried to pout, but all that did was get you several soft kisses pressed to your face as the three of you sat down to dinner. And it was then you let a content sigh pass your lips as you relaxed just a bit more, hoping the long weekend the three of you took would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
